


the right way to say it

by Desmdes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Love You, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Soft Draco Malfoy, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmdes/pseuds/Desmdes
Summary: Draco was never one to be open with people
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 40





	the right way to say it

**Author's Note:**

> my second work! hope you like it!
> 
> don't worry there will be plenty more to come...
> 
> rated teen and up for language.

it was their 7 month anniversary when Draco and Hermione were sitting on the edge of the lake in the late evening. Hermione was sitting in between Draco legs with her back to his chest and head on his shoulder. 

I LOVE YOU 

it was like a bell in his head.  
he didn't know how he got here, granger, the girl the bullied and called names growing up. the girl who was tortured in his house. his girlfriend. he didn't know how he got here but he was damned well okay with it. 

I LOVE YOU 

it was so loud.  
they had both returned after the war for the 8th year, Draco as Head boy and Hermione as head girl. they were fine with going their own ways every day for the first month but nothing changed until Ron come to their door plastered and looking for her to finally BE together. he yelled and called her names, making Hermione angry and uncomfortable. from is room Draco heard Rons yells. the fucking prat. finally, he came from his room and kicked a red-eared Ron out. and spent the night comforting a sad and scared Hermione. after that night, they just clicked.

I LOVE YOU 

it was like a heartbeat.  
for her, only for her. she made his life worth living. she was opinionated and fierce, but also kind and loving. she complimented his best features and he, hers. their banter and love to learn made them more compatible then anyone would have thought. they built each other u[ and were there for each other. 

I LOVE YOU 

it shook his head.  
their passion for each other was like an undying flame. their bodies fit like they were made for each other and even after many nights of love, they could never tire of each other., 

I LOVE YOU 

he had to say something. it was driving him crazy.

ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU

"Hermione?" Draco said, surprising himself

Hermione turned. she was beautiful, her eyes and almondy color that shone with the sinking sun. 

I LOVE YOU 

"yes Draco?" he could never get sick of his name on her lips

"I... er... I just" he stammered and took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his face. he groaned again ' ah fuck it' he thought to himself. Draco leaned down and captured her lips swiftly, a nervous hunger running through him. 

I LOVE YOU 

Draco pulled away, keeping his eyes closed while taking another deep breath. he felt her small hand on his chest 

"Draco?..." he slowly open his eyes to meet her concerned ones and he smiled. he was so sure. 

"I love you, Hermione," he said quietly. but she heard him. her eyes widened and she grabbed his face and kissed him. she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. a large smile plastered on his face. turned her whole body towards him and grabbed his cheek again. 

" I love you Draco, more than anything"


End file.
